1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for cable carrying conduits. The conduits may be for optical fibre or power cables and may be for joining lengths of conduit or for use at a junction where the cable enters or emerges from the conduiting.
2. The Relevant Technology
Our EP-A-1818702 discloses a tube coupling for connection in conduiting for an optical fibre cable comprising a coupling body having an open ended throughway to receive an end of the conduit for carrying a cable and a tube locking device in the open end of the throughway for locking the conduit in the coupling body. The throughway has a reduced diameter section part way along the throughway with an annular step at an end of the section facing towards the open end of the throughway to receive the end of the conduit inserted into the throughway. An annular flexible sealing member is disposed adjacent the step to be forced by an end of a tube inserted into the throughway into the reduced diameter section of the throughway. The resulting compression of the annular flexible seal forces the seal into sealing engagement with a cable extending along the throughway to provide a seal between the coupling body and cable.
WO-A-96/11355 discloses a connector for connecting to an end of a conduit tube of the type which carries fibre-optics communications cables; the connector comprising a body having a through bore through which a fibre-optic cable may pass. At least one end of the body is arranged to receive in an end of a conduit tube for carrying the cable, the body having first resilient sealing means for encircling the conduit tube and compression means for compressing the resilient sealing means against the conduit tube around its circumference so as to provide a substantially gas-tight seal between the body and the conduit tube. The body has two main body portions arranged for relative axial movement therebetween and means are provided for drawing the two main body portions together and a second resilient sealing means is disposed axially between two confronting surfaces of the two main body portions. The second resilient sealing means is compressible by tightening the two main body portions together so as to deform the second resilient sealing means radially inwardly and into sealing contact with the fibre-optic cable, thereby to form a substantially gas-tight seal between the body and the fibre-optic cable.